1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a communication method and apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a communication method and apparatus thereof between clients and corresponding attendants.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life a taxi is a convenient mode of transportation. A person can call a taxi to pick him up anywhere, at any time.
Typically, when a client calls a taxi service and tells the taxi driver to go to a position to pick up him, if the taxi driver is unfamiliar with the address, the taxi driver needs to communicate with the client to ask how to go to the position. Or, when a client calls a taxi service and tells the taxi driver to go to a position to pick up him, if the client wants to change the position, the client needs to communicate with the taxi driver to change the position. In other words, the communication between the client and the taxi driver often happens. However, for the client, the taxi driver is an unknown person. On the other hand, for the taxi driver, the client is an unknown person. Therefore, how to protect the private matter of client from the taxi driver and protect the private matter of taxi driver from the client is an important problem.
Typically, for protecting private matter, when the client wants to communicate with the taxi driver, or the taxi driver wants to communicate with the client, an operator in the dispatching company takes charge of building a communication between the client and the taxi driver. Such method costs manpower. Moreover, in such method, the client needs to memorize the code of the taxi driver or the code of the taxi, otherwise the operator can not help the client to find the corresponding taxi driver.
Therefore, a method and apparatus thereof is needed to solve the foregoing problems.